1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which is capable of receiving a broadcasting signal and telephone signal, and watching and listening it on a mobile communication terminal, and in particular to a system which is capable of receiving a video signal and audio signal, decoding it, and displaying the decoded signal on the monitor of the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic combination or link between the conventional personal mobile communication system and digital television system for maximizing advantages of the both systems are not accomplished. In addition, in the digital television system, various additional information with high quality images are only provided to digital television sets. In other words, the conventional personal mobile communication system such as a cellular phone can not transmit and receive video, audio and character information.